For now
by Devonrose21
Summary: Harry and Draco have had a secret they have kept from everybody and it's about to get even bigger. Yaoi and lemon though a bit of fluff AU there is no war and its during there 6 year WARNING;will be explicit,  rape  maybe  mpreg
1. Chapter 1

harry sat alone in the now dark gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione had long since fallen asleep, no it was only harry.

_but not for long_, harry thought happily to himself. finally he looked down to the small watch on his wrist. the time was 10:30 p.m.

_time to go _Harry got up and quickly and quietly left the common room under his invisibility cloak. it wasn't long before harry found himself heading toward the dungeons. soon he had reached the entrance of the slytherin common room and there he stood, flawless and looking very calm while Harry couldn't contain his excitement. Harry quickly cast aside his cloak and walked up to Draco who stood with a smirk on his face.

"So what kind of fun are we having tonight?" Harry asked,wanting his impatience to be noticed. Draco's smirk seemed to falter but it quickly turned into a smile.  
>"come with me Harry," He said, taking hold of Harry's arm and tugging him off down an unfamiliar corridor.<p>

"Where are we going?' Harry asked tentatively, not wanting to anger Draco. That had happened before and Harry did not want to experience that again, ever.

Draco nervously bit his lip. "Just somewhere where we can be alone," He finally answered. Harry felt his heart beat faster this is what he was waiting for all day. He had had a wet dream and was full of sexual frustration all day, finally he would be able to release his tensions.

Draco opened the door to an old, abandoned classroom. only a desk and a few comfortable looking chairs occupied the small room. Draco sat in one of the chairs and motioned for Harry to do the same. They sat in silence for a while until Harry decided to break the silence.  
>"So are we going to do it or what?"<p>

Draco smile sadly, "Actually Harry i just want to talk right now, i-if that's OK," Harry was a bit shocked, moments ago Draco looked unbreakable but now he seemed tired and fragile.

"um, yea sure, go on," Harry answered. Draco started to bite his lip again, Harry was worried he would make it bleed. He leaned over, cupped Draco's face in his hands and kissed him lightly. " Draco what is it?"

Draco looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes "Harry," He began

"I'm pregnant,"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: i do not or have ever own Harry Potter it is not mine no matter how much i wish it where this is solely fiction._**

_It had been a normal day, just like every other and Draco had received low marks on his test in Herbology._  
><em>"Fathers going to kill me," He whispered quietly to himself. He heard the rustling of a robe and looked up to see none other than Harry Potter turning the corner into the hallway where Draco had been sulking.<em>

_He looked over at Draco and smirked, a smirk even a Malfoy would be impressed by. "Hello Malfoy,"_

_"What do you want Potter," Draco snapped, trying to regain his composure he was in no mood for Potter's trivial arguments._  
><em>" There's a lot of things i want," Harry began coming closer to Draco " Like a new broom or perhaps a better grade in a class,"<em>

_Harry was now standing directly in front of Draco their bodies inches away from each other " But what i really want, is you Draco,"_

_Before Draco even had time to think Harry smashed their lip together in a hungry, demanding kiss. Harry's tongued pressed__ against Draco's lips and without thinking Draco opened his mouth to allow it entrance. Harry reveled in the new tastes of Draco's mouth but soon they had to break away for air._

_"Come," Harry said, taking hold of Draco's arm and leading him into an empty corridor. There Harry began kissing Draco again, but soon Harry had started to unbutton Draco's shirt._

_" Harry wait, no, not he- ahh," Draco let out a moan as harry placed light kisses along Draco's chest and up his neck. Harry pushed Draco hungrily against the wall. Draco could feel Harry's hardness rub against his own growing erection. He pushed back against Harry craving more friction._

_Harry smirked. He hadn't been expecting Malfoy to submit so easily but it seemed that now that Draco had had a taste, he wanted more.  
>well, Harry thought, who am i to deny him that.<em>

_In one swift movement Harry took off Draco's pants and underwear, no time for formalities, Harry thought._

_ At the sudden loss of clothing Draco grew scared a closed his legs but Harry had placed his knee between them. " It's ok Draco just calm down and relax,"  
>Finally when Harry deemed Draco relaxed enough he slipped a hand in between Draco's leg and slowly ran his hand up and down Draco's inner thigh. Draco squirmed under Harry's touch and he whined when Harry's fingers ghosted over his throbbing erection but kept on moving. Suddenly Harry's fingers where forcing there way into Draco's mouth. " Suck," Harry commanded. Draco tentatively began to suck on his fingers when they where wet enough Harry pulled them out. He leaned close to Draco's ear "Ok Draco I'm going to need you to relax," Draco nodded eagerly in anticipation.<em>

_He gasped as Harry slipped in his first finger he felt the his muscles tighten around the sudden intrusion." Draco just relax," Harry said soothingly and slipped in the last two fingers. He continued to stretch Draco until Draco had stomped whimpering in pain. "OK Draco now i just need you to relax ok," Harry lifted Draco off the ground and wrapped Draco's legs around himself. Draco felt the head of Harry's cock at his entrance._

_Draco yelped in pain and surprise as Harry plunged into him and began thrusting in and out roughly " H-harry it- it hurts," Draco whimpered. _

_'"If you relax it will feel better," _

_At that moment Harry hit something in Draco that caused him to arch his back in pleasure and let out a loud moan." ah, right there, hit it there again," Draco pleaded and Harry complied. This pace was kept, Harry thrusting roughly in Draco and Draco moaning steadily. Soon Draco was almost at the edge and with a final thrust from Harry he came all over the latter stomach. Harry came a few moments after spilling his seed inside of Draco._

* * *

><p>"Pregnant?" Harry asked in stunned surprise.<p>

"yes pregnant," Draco said feeling irritable

"Are you sure about this Draco your not just sayi-,"

"WHY WOULD I MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS UP!" Draco yelled

"Ok, ok just calm down,"  
>Harry buried his head in his hands. "So what are we going to do about it?"<p>

"Well I guess you better start learning how to be a dad, because I'm having this baby no matter what," Draco stated.

Harry bit his lip nervously. Draco noticed this and frowned."Harry you are just as responsible for this as i am so expect you to swallow your pride and act like a man and off course keep this between us," And with that Draco left the abandoned room leaving harry to ponder his problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it please review they encourage me to write and update faster.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed. This day(night) couldn't possibly get worse. how was he supposed to deal with a baby he hadn't even thought of his relationship with Draco as more than sex and now Draco wanted him to be a dad. He couldn't possibly what would other people think if they found out he had gotten a boy pregnant and not just any boy but a Malfoy non the less. Thats it he would have to end things with Draco.

soon

* * *

><p>Draco sat on the floor of the bathroom he was feeling better and not as nauseous anymore. Draco was worried he had seen the look on Harry's face, it was a look of disbelief of un-wanting. but Harry would come through he did love Draco after all and Draco was sure their relationship would stay strong. but how would he tell his parents they would be furious, Draco was sure of it. He sighed and continued towards the slytherin dormitories.<p>

Draco was tired and very worried but he knew he should at least try to get some sleep even if it was only for the baby's health. He moved quietly everyone should have been asleep by now, Draco always made sure of it. so you can only imagine Draco's surprise when he heard soft voice udder a barley audible spell _muffliato_. then Draco saw the curtains moved aside quickly. "H-Harry what are y-" he stammered but never finished as Harry captured Draco's lips in a violent demanding kiss.

"I never got to fuck you did I?" Harry answered as he began to lay a trail of kisses down Draco's naked torso. he stopped when he reached the fabric of his boxers. His finger tips ghosted over Draco's growing erection. " Harry please not here," Draco breathed.  
>Harry ignored Draco and in one swift movement he jerked of Draco's boxers leaving the pale boy completely naked. Draco watched as a predatory smile spread over Harry's face he found this making his hard length even harder. "I'm going to fuck you so hard your arse will hurt for a week," Harry whispered into his ear. Draco shivered at Harry's words but then a small voice inside of Draco's head whispered one word 'baby' it said.<p>

Draco summoned all his strength he managed to quietly say "H-harry please stop, p-p-please," Harry, however ignored Draco and began to lick the underside of Draco's dick. He covered the hard length in soft kisses before finally taking Draco into his mouth. Draco arched his back in pleasure he thrust his hips forward wanting to go deeper into Harry's mouth. Harry smirked mentally. After a few more minutes of Harry's expert ministrations Draco was on the verge of coming. suddenly Harry stopped and Draco cried out at the sudden loss. Harry chuckled darkly "Don't worry Draco more fun is coming i promise," Harry flipped Draco on his back and pushed his legs up by his shoulders so he had a clear view of Draco's tight hole. Suddenly Draco felt very vulnerable he made to shut his legs but Harry had been holding them in place.

"You just calm down Draco," Harry said softly. "Harry, please s-stop," Draco pleaded. Harry continued. though, in spite of Draco's pleas. finally with the last remaining strength he had Draco sat up and pushed Harry away.

"Look Harry i just don-" Draco never finished his sentence as Harry pushed him on his back forcibly and with out further thought plunged his cock into Draco's entrance. Draco cried out in pain, Harry had not even taken the time to prepare him.

Harry pounded into Draco not caring at the moment for Draco's pain. It felt wonderful as he plunged into Draco, who was still very tight.

Draco cringed in pain with every thrust but i spite of the pain Draco was as hard as ever. suddenly Harry hit the bundle of nerves that made Draco see stars. he moaned loudly.

"That's right you little whore, you're actually enjoying this aren't you?" Harry said. Draco said nothing but once again moaned loudly. Harry grabbed Draco's throbbing erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. whith this rough pace kept Draco came all over Harry's hand a few thrusts later so did Harry with a low moan.

After Harry recovered from his high he slid out of Draco and quickly exited the room

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... what did you think please review I appreciated the reviews from last time a lot it motivated me a great deal. and i know the character are ooc but hey whatever it fits. also Harry and Draco are in their 7 year Harry defeated Voldemort in his Fourth year so that all please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up feeling sticky and sweaty. suddenly the memories of last night came flooding back t him. He quickly sat up, a yelp escaped his mouth as he felt a strong pain near his lower back. _What is this _Draco thought to himself _Why does it hurt?_. Draco was very worried until a sudden realization dawned upon him. "Harry didn't clean me," Draco said quietly. For as long as he and Harry had been together Harry had always cleaned and healed Draco so that he would not be in pain but this time Harry had just, left.

"Well I will confront him later, i have to get to class," Draco told cast a quick healing charm on himself but Draco was never good at those and still had a slight limp when he walked. "It's a start atleast,"

The day droned by ever so slowly and Draco could not wait for this last class to end. As soon as the teacher dismissed them Draco hurried to his and Harry's secret meeting place. It wasn't much, just an old abandoned classroom but to Draco and Harry it was their secret. As Draco walked passed endless corridor he heard a faint noise. As he walked forward the noise grew louder and Draco was able to make out a high pitched voice, a voice that could only belong to a fourth year or less. But then another voice joined the first, a deeper male voice. "Just relax," the deeper voice said. Draco moved closer and stopped just before turning the corner into the corridor. "O-ok," the higher but also male voice said. The deeper voice sounded familiar to Draco but he couldn't seem to place it. suddenly quite moans could be heard and the ruffling of clothes grinding against clothes. Draco couldn't place the deeper male voice, perhaps it was Blaise Zabini, who was known to do things like this in the open. Suddenly a new realization dawned upon Draco.

'It can't be' Draco thought to himself ' He wouldn't do this to me, he loves me!' Draco's mind thought desperately. In a rush of panic Draco quickly turned the corner into the corridor. It was completely empty, no Harry Potter in sight.

* * *

><p>Harry watched Draco walk down the hallway, a confused look on his face. He waited until he was sure Draco had gone and pulled the invisibility cloak of himself and the brown haired, hazel- eyed third year boy known as Julian. He smiled down at the half naked boy. " Now, where were we?"<p>

**So this chapter is the shortest of them all i think but yeah, anyways it's easier for me to write them in short chapters it also helps me update faster also here's a fun request if there are any artist out there or if you know a good drawer i would highly appreciated if someone could try there hand at drawing Julian yo know just for fun anyways thanks for reading OH and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas break was almost upon them and Draco had firmly decided to stay at Hogwarts due to the fact that he had yet to inform his parents of his condition. He was walking calmly down the hall, Harry hadn't showed up yesterday at their secret meeting place but Draco was sure he had been busy, but then again Harry used to always make time for Draco. A sudden movement at the end of the hall snatched Draco away from his thoughts. At the end of the hallway was Harry picking up the books, pens and papers he had seemingly dropped.

"Harry!" Draco cried out without thinking. Harry, surprised by the sudden loud noise, once again dropped his things. He turned around and saw Draco standing a little way down the hall. "Hey Draco," Harry said smiling warmly at him.

That smile made what ever Draco was about to say melt in his throat and he felt jubilant just looking at Harry smile at him like that.

"Hey Harry you need help!" yelled another voice, Draco snapped out of his daze and watched as a small, brown haired, hazel eyed third year Gryffindor boy strode out to Harry.  
>Harry turned to him and smiled even wider and perhaps more warmly. "Sure Julian,thanks," Draco felt a small pike of jealousy grow inside him, who was this Kid how did he deserve to have Harry smile at him so fondly. The small boy helped Harry collect his things and Draco just watched in brooding silence as Harry gave Julian a thank you hug and walked away.<p>

A sudden thought came to Draco 'this boy Julian must be a new friend like that red-haired weasel, Ron. Maybe he would know where Harry was going off to nowadays also Julian didn't hate jim they had never even met' And so Draco decided that he would have to talk to Julian as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Julian was harder to find than a snitch in the rain. when ever Draco did manage to find the young Gryffindor, he would always be in the company of Harry so there was no chance of talking to him about said messy haired green eyed boy. Draco had no trouble whatsoever finding the Weasel though. It seemed that he had no life when Harry wasn't around or at least it seemed that to Draco. 'well why don't i just ask him instead' Draco's desperate mind thought. so the very next day Draco found Ron in a corridor near the divination classroom.<p>

"Hey Weasley" Draco called out and as soon as he said it he had a wand pointed at his chest. Ron's face was a bit flushed from the surprise and anger he had toward Draco. "Relax I just want to talk," Draco said moving Ron's wand away from him. "About Ha-Potter, right, I just came to talk about Potter,"

"And why should i tell you anything you prat," Ron said still brandishing his wand.

"You know what never mind I don't know why I thought i would ever be able to reason with you," Draco said and he turned around and left.

Draco was hurrying to the bathroom, he finally made and instantly checked hi reflection. He had been putting glamours on himself to hide his stomach which was now quite large at 7 months. He quickly put on the finishing touches and left the bathroom before anyone else came in. 'Maybe the Library willhave something about male Pregnancy's' he thought to himself ' It's worth a try.' Draco found himself at a table in the far back of the library this was his third trip back from the aisle he had found no book would satisfy him he needed one that was straight to the point. While getting up from the table Draco spotted a head of brown hair and the a flash of hazel eyes. It was Julian, he was looking up and down aisles seemingly looking for nothing in particular. Then he spotted Draco looking at him and quickly turned away a pink tinge was adorning his cheeks.

"Hey, Julian come over here for a second," Draco said beckoning at Julian. Julian looked around and then, hesitantly,he walked back toward Draco.

"So," Draco began" Your good friends with Harry I take it, so would you know where Harry spends all his time nowadays?" Julian fidgeted a little. " oh come on already i may be a Slytherin but you will just have to trust me OK?" Draco said. The small boy nodded and finally spoke

"well i don't know where Harry is all the time but I know that every evening or at least every other evening he's, um well h-he's with me,"

"With you, why would Harry be with you every night," Draco demandede.

"Well, him and I are, uh i mean he is my boyfriend after all," Julian said shyly

* * *

><p><em>Dear mr. and mrs. Malfoy,<em>

_I have recently come upon some information that would interest you greatly. It concerns your son Draco Malfoy.I regret to inform you the information i am about to give you may not be one that will be welcomed. Your son, it seems has been sexually active at school and therefore has gotten himself pregnant. The father of the child is still unknown but I firmly believe you should know this about your son._

_sincerely,_

_A Source_

Harry reread the short but informative letter, satisfied he called down a brown owl and tied the parchment to it's leg. ''Malfoy Manor, please.' Harry told it and soon the owl was merely a speck in the sky

* * *

><p><strong>So that concludes yet another chapter so thank you to all the reviewers your encourgments and comments have helped me write faster thank you to all. also I am beginning to think of names for Harry and Draco's son yes it will be a boy feel free to leave a name and of course review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean he's YOUR boyfriend what the fuck gives you the right to call him that!" Draco fumed. Julian seemed to shrink away from Draco's yelling. "Well w-we've had sex and h-he's told me that he loves me," Julian replied softly

Draco's anger grew and he couldn't hold it in any longer. without thinking he reached out and slapped Julian hard across his face. Julian cried out in pain and fell to the floor tears swelling in his hazel eyes. "Stop fucking lying you little bastard!" Draco yelled and reached out once again to slap Julian but before his hand made contact, Draco felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him roughly backwards.

Draco turned to see it was none other than Harry. Harry wore a serious look on his face and quickly pushed Draco aside and hurried to Julian's aid. "Are you ok, Julian, what did he do?" he asked endearingly. But Julian just continued to whimper and cry silently. Harry now turned his attention to Draco.

"What the fuck did you do to him!" Harry yelled his voice no longer caring but trembling with anger. Draco didn't answer, he was shocked at how angry Harry was with him. Harry turned back to Julian and carried him in his arms. "come on Julian let's go back to the Gryffindor dormitories then we can fix this problem," Harry captured Julian's lips in a soft but loving kiss. with that Harry walked off with Julian in his arms.

Draco watched them leave a deep emotion ripped through him, what was it? Jealousy, sadness betrayal. perhaps it was all of them rolled into one either way Draco felt as if his whole world had fallen apart there was no more sense in it. How had this come to be.

**Okay so i know this chapter is super short but bear with me, the next chapter has a twist and i think i deserves a chapter to it's own. Anyways thank you for all the reviews (though there still haven't been any name suggestions- grrr) just keep up the good work and of course review to give me inspiration.**


	7. Chapter 7

He didn't know when but Draco soon found himself sobbing in the middle of the hallway, he didn't care if anyone found him he no longer had Harry and life had become dull and painful. suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Hermionie looking down at him, her eyes full of compassion. "Uh, Draco," she began " I saw every thing and i just wanted to say that I am sorry for what just happened and also I think there is something wrong with Harry,"

"Wrong?" Draco asked standing up and wiping the tears from his face and eyes. "Yes, wrong, he, well he hasn't been himself he never wants to go down to Hagrids hut or just hang out by the lake with me and Ron anymore he always wants to be with that Julian kid," Hermionie looked up to see Draco's reaction but his face was completely blank. "And don't think I'm being greedy over Harry but he would never just completley ignore us like he does now i have some suspicions but i need your help to make sure,"

"What can i do?" Draco asked quietly. "Just tell me if there has been anything different with Harry you know besides the obvious," Hermionie answered.

Draco thought for a while he remembered the look on Harry's face when he yelled at him for hitting Julian his bright green eyes burning with rage and tinged with pink around the iris...

"Eyes." Draco said

"what?" Hermionie asked

"His eyes,"

* * *

><p>Harry was thrusting into Julian and Julian felt a sudden tightening in his lower stomach. "Harry I-I'm going to- ahh!" Julian cried as he came all over his and Harry's chest. Harry kept thrusting and came with a quite murmur. Julian stiffened at what Harry had said.<p>

"Here Harry," Julian said as he gave harry a cup of liquid. Harry took it and drank it's contents. He tossed the cup to the side and once again attacked Julian setting a trial of kisses down Julian's body. _One day you'll love me with out this potion Harry._ Julian thought to himself as he replayed the soft murmur Harry had uttered.

_Draco_

* * *

><p>"It's a love potion!" Hermionie exclaimed. Draco looked up from the book he was reading about male pregnancy's finally the library had provided a good book. "A love potion?" Draco asked.<p>

"Yes, a love potion, look here _There are many different types of love potions each designed to achieve specific whims of the the potion giver. Once given a potion the receiver will have to have an antidote concocted for the Love potion to cease._ This is it Draco and i know what love potion it is too!"

"Really what is it?" Draco asked eagerly

"it is called the _durus amore_ potion," She explained. "listen; _the drinker of this potion is usually already in love which is the reason that this potion is so strong. It will cause anger and bitterness toward their old love and compassion and love to their potion giver though it is very strong it must be taken regularly for it to be effective,"_

Draco stared back at her blankly."Oh Draco it's simple we just need to make an antidote or you could-" She hesitated "Just you know, do it that would also break the bond,"

"Well that sure sounds interesting," Draco answered scoffing.

" you are needed in the headmistresses office," The Librarian said coming around the corner of the long aisle of books.

"Uh, Ok." Draco answered "See you later Hermionie,"

Draco walked into the office. It was empty. Draco sat down in a nearby chair and as soon as he did so the door to the office opened and In stormed a very angry looking Malfoy sr.

* * *

><p><strong>SO there we have it i know it's short but i got writers block and so i am putting this up to urge my mind along and as always read and review. thanks!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Draco watched in utter terror as his father stormed in followed closely by Professor Mcgonagal. Draco's father hurried over to stand in front of Draco.

" I believe I am able to take Draco home," Lucius said through clenched teeth.

"Most certainly Mr. Malfoy, Draco your father has asked to take you out of school for a important matter, She said to Draco.

Lucius turned and strode curtly out the room. "Come, Draco," Reluctantly Draco got up and followed his father out. Draco and his father stepped into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" Lucius said curtly.

They stepped out into the lavishly furnished sitting room. Silk sheets decorated the ceiling coming to a point in the center where a large crystal chandelier hung majestically. "Father why did yo-," Draco was cut off by a sharp slapp, Draco's hands shot up to his still stinging cheeks.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lucius yelled. "How dare you dishonor me like this!"

"Like what?" Draco asked backing away from his father who was burning with rage. Lucius shoved a piece of parchment in front of Draco who read it in disbelief. "I-I- I didn't- I was going to tell you later," Draco stuttered. Lucius advanced toward Draco"It is not the fact that you did not tell me about this that has angered me but the fact that you would go sleeping around to get yourself pregnant in the first place!"

"Father I-"

"Draco i will not have a whore in my family, do you even know who the father is or did you sleep with too many men to remember?" Lucius stated.

Draco was now angry too in no way or form was he a whore."Ofcourse I know who the father is!" He yelled " He is the only man I have ever been with, his name is Harry Potter,"

Lucius was taken aback by the news."It's Potter, THE Harry Potter?"

"Yes it's harry now if you'll excuse me i have to get back and save him from a love potion," And with that Draco walked promptly back into the fireplace. "Hogwarts!" And he was engulfed in green flames.

* * *

><p>Harry walked the corridors panicked. <em>What have I done! <em>He thought to himself. He had awaken to find a young brunette boy. The young boy was naked and covered in cum. He woke up a few seconds later looked into Harry's confused face and promptly said: "crap, i forgot to wake up to give him the love potion!" afterwards Harry had run away to find Draco.  
>And here he was, runnig frantically down the hallway. And it was as he was doing so that he bumped into another figure who had stepping out of the fireplace.<br>" what the-Harry?"  
>Harry looked up to see none other than Draco malfoy looking bewildered.<p>

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed as he threw his arms around him in a tight embrace. Draco, to stunned to do anything, let him do so. Finally Harry let go of Draco and quietly said " I'm sorry"

Draco looked up at Harry not believing what he was hearing. "Harry are you OK are you, yourself?" Draco asked warily.

"Of course I'm myself who else would I be?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well you could be Julian's boyfriend and not-" Draco hesitated "and not mine"

"Julian?" Harry asked "The third year, why would i be with him when I have you two?"

Draco backed away a little "Then what are you apologizing for?"

Harry cast his head down. "Well I'm sorry for not believing you about the baby and I- I think I cheated on you- but it didn't mean anything I don't even remember how it happened I just woke up next to some kid I don't even know how i got there, Oh Draco please forgive me," Harry exclaimed.

Draco was beside himself with confusion. what had happened and why did Harry not remember Julian. "Harry we need to go see Hermionie.

Draco took hold of Harry's hand and led him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so sorry for taking so long i had writers block with this story so heres this short chapter and please read and review.!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Here Harry, drink this," Hermione said as she handed him a vial filled with a light blue liquid and another filled with a clear liquid. Harry took the bottle and drank the blue one first and then the clear one.  
>"What's that for?" Draco asked he watched Harry gulp down the two liquids.<br>"Well the blue one is a memory potion to recover all of Harry's lost memories and the clear one is veritaserum to make sure he tells the truth" she explained. She then turned to Harry.  
>"Ok Harry tell me everything don't leave anything out,"<br>Harry took a deep sigh." Well Draco and I had been together for a while and we were, uh, very active so when Draco told me he was pregnant I didn't not believe him I just didn't want to believe him so I made it sound like Draco might be lying he got mad and he stormed out, well i sat in the room for a while reflecting I had started being with Draco at first just for the sex and I never thought it went beyond that, that is until now i was actually thrilled at the idea of a baby I just didn't know if i was ready. Anyways I began to go to the dungeons to apologize to Draco when some third year came up to me he began to talk to me and then offered me something to drink I didn't want to be rude so I drank it and that's as far as i can remember," Harry finished.

"Well at least now we know how it happened,"Hermione said. suddenly Draco made a very distressed sound. Harry looked up and saw Draco clutching his stomach. "Draco!' Harry yelled rushing to Draco's side. "Draco, how long have you been pregnant?" Hermionie asked.

Draco cringed at the cramps in his stomach. "A-about nine months," He admitted. the Draco was being pulled out of the room towards the infirmary"Hrry I'm sure it's nothing I'm fine!" Draco yelled noticing where they were headed.

"No Draco you're not fine you're in labor!" Harry exclaimed "just let madam pomfrey take care of this"  
>Draco nodded and ,as quickly as he could, followed Harry.<br>"Mr. Malfoy I was wondering when you would be here now let's get you set up Harry I'm afraid I must ask you to leave," Madam pomfrey said. Harry nodded and leaned down to give Draco a kiss. "be strong" he told him. Draco nodded as he watched Harry go.  
>"OK let's get started.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity Madam pomfrey came out from behind the curtain and motioned for Harry to come in. "it's a boy" She said.  
>Harry rushed over to where Draco was lying with a small blue bundle in his arms. Harry reached out to carry him he had pale almost blonde, brown hair and brilliant green eyes that shone with Joy.<br>"Draco" Harry said.  
>"Yes?"<br>"He's perfect," Draco smiled his life was perfect.  
>"Draco I want you to name him," Harry stated.<br>Draco thought for a moment." What about Volan?"  
>Harry smiled down at their baby. "Anything is perfect as long as you like it," He said.<br>"Everyone smile!" Hermionie shouted pulling out a muggle camera and snapping a picture of Harry, Draco and Volan, a now picture perfect family.  
>Or at least, close enough.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is yet another chapter hope you enjoyed please read and review! sorry it took so long.<strong>


End file.
